Controlled
by achillespelides
Summary: Peter Hale finds a way to control Scott, leaving Stiles in an uncomfortable situation. One-shot, fulfilling a prompt request.


This is a super short fic I wrote after receiving a prompt from emelie0204! It's not my best and it probably doesn't logically make any sense, but I tried. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Stiles is pressed up against the metal wall, panic flying through his veins. His best friend stands across from him, eyes burning red, hands flexed with claws spiking outwards. Behind Scott, Peter stands with his arms crossed, smiling smugly.

"I don't even understand this," Stiles admits, throwing his hands up. "If you really wanted me dead, couldn't you just fight me yourself? Why do you have to use Scott?"

"You see, Stiles," Peter grins, a wicked grin that shifts his entire face. "That wouldn't be much fun, now would it?"

Scott rolls his eyes. "What's up with you villains and 'having fun'? Isn't that the opposite of what you're doing? I wouldn't exactly describe this as fun," Stiles thinks aloud. Peter just groans.

"I'm having a blast," he snarls. "Scott, would you kindly tear your friend apart?" And with the flick of his hand, Peter sends Scott charging at Stiles. Stiles isn't exactly sure how this happened - all he knows is that Scott had been acting weird for the past few days and the cause is, apparently, some sort of strange mind control.

What Peter _doesn't_ know, however - or Stiles hopes he doesn't know (it's quite possible Peter has smelled one of his allies) - is that Stiles came here prepared. Well, kind of. Allison is waiting outside the door, arrows ready. Lydia is outside, watching the jeep. Melissa is outside with medical supplies. And Stiles is standing right here, holding his bat.

He swings with all his might as his best friend charges at him. And he screams, loudly - the cue. The bat lands weakly against Scott's stomach, barely making him flinch, but it's enough of a surprise that Scott hesitates for a second. Stiles takes that second to quickly duck and roll to the side just as Scott's claws slash about his head. He hears Peter yell and assumes Allison's inside already. Scott barrels towards him but he just keeps awkwardly swinging the bat.

 _I should be dead by now,_ Stiles thinks. Scott is way too strong to have let Stiles get away within a few seconds. _Why am I alive?_ he thinks as he hurls the bat against Scott's chest. _He's fighting back. Scott's in there and he's fighting back._

"Scott, you don't want to fight me," Stiles pants, struggling as Scott presses him against the floor, teeth bared above him. Scott howls and inches closer to Stiles. He can see it in his eyes - Scott is fighting for him. Or maybe Peter's lost some of his hold; it's obvious now that Allison has somehow injured him. Either way, Stiles sees this as an opportunity. "We both know I'm not going to beat you, so it will save us both time and energy if you just got off of me and regained control of your mind and body."

Scott hesitated above him for a moment, the real Scott trying to break through to the surface.

Stiles swallows hard as he realizes that the real Scott did not exactly succeed.

He raises one clawed hand. Stiles turns his head to the side.

And then he hears a _clunk._

"Nice hit." Allison.

Stiles squints his right eye open and sees Melissa McCall standing above him with Stiles' bat, which he had dropped earlier. Scott is knocked right next to him, his legs on top of Stiles'. Melissa lets out a long sigh. "You okay, Stiles?" she asks, reaching out a hand.

"Yeah, yeah," he says, hurriedly standing up. He surveys the scene. Allison has tied up Peter's hands. Arrows stick out of miscellaneous parts of his body, but he's stopped bleeding. His head is tilted back, probably from blood loss, but he seems somewhat conscious. Allison brushes off her hands, smiling at her handy work. "He'll start healing soon, so we should go," she says, gesturing to Stiles and Melissa.

"Is he going to be okay?" Melissa asks, cringing as she flips Scott over and examines the large, red welt forming on his head. "Not medically, I mean. Mind control wise?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugs. "We should talk to Derek about this. Figure out what happened, and make sure we stop it. But right now, we should get him home" Stiles sighs, helping Melissa lift Scott up. Allison joins them, as it's no easy task to lift a full grown werewolf. The three struggle out to the car with Scott in tow. After a while, they finally get him into the backseat. Allison and Melissa sit in the back with him, keeping him upright. Stiles drives and Lydia sits next to him, eyeing them worriedly.

They drive in silence for a while, no one really sure what to say. Usually Scott would be the one debriefing after an escapade, and without him conscious, the air was silent.

And then Scott started to moan, his eyes flickering open slowly. He lifts one unclawed hand - he had shifted back to normal after falling unconscious - up to his forehead and touches the lump their. He cringes. "What happened?" he mutters, turning to look at the people around him.

Stiles just smirks and keeps his eyes straight on the road. "Your mom hit you in the head with a bat, that's what," he smirks. "Oh, and you were mind controlled by Peter Hale. But that's not as important." Everyone laughs as Scott groans, closing his eyes.


End file.
